


All I Know At The End Of The Day

by Tayswiftisqueen



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Confessions, Cute, F/M, I didn't sleep, Love, No Smut, One-Shot, Tension, this is kinda garbage but OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayswiftisqueen/pseuds/Tayswiftisqueen
Summary: Can Casey and Derek ignore the tension between them now that they're living together away from their family?





	All I Know At The End Of The Day

Casey didn’t know what she’d expected from Derek, but this was a new low.

“De-rek!” She screamed.

Derek popped his head into her room and grinned, “You rang?”

“What have you done?” She yelled at him.

“Oh, you mean you don’t like the way I redecorated? I think the posters especially gave it that nice touch.” Derek smirked, leaning against her door frame.

Every square inch of her room was a violent shade of neon yellow with posters of half-naked men covering all the paint on her walls. Casey let out another screech and Derek scrunched his nose.

“You are very loud,” he quipped, “I quite like the brightness of it all.”

“De-rek, it is absolutely disgusting. Not to mention that you drove my poor lab partner away.” Casey began to tear the posters off the walls.

“Is that who he was?” Derek’s voice was slightly softer than before.

“Yes. And now god knows what he thinks of me.” Casey frowned as she threw away the scraps of paper. “You've possibly ruined what could have been a friendship.”

Derek clenched his jaw and glared at Casey. “Case, he did not want to be friends with you. He wanted to either date you or get in your pants.”

Casey rolled her eyes. “Not everyone is like you Derek.”

He didn't say anything, just sighing before going into his room. Casey continued to clean up the mess that Derek had created and then texted her lab partner. They agreed to meet up at the library tomorrow to finish making the procedure. Casey then debated on making dinner for Derek or just feeding herself.

“Move Spacey,” Derek grumbled, “you're in front of the fridge.”

“You could say please,” Casey acidically responded, turning to face Derek.

They were nose and nose, a situation all too common for them. It was easier to avoid the thoughts that were running through Casey’s head when they were both living at home. But in this apartment, away at college, Casey wanted nothing more than to kiss Derek and put all the tension behind them.

“Case,” Derek’s voice broke slightly and his breath hitched.

But it was too much. They had to think about our families. And Simon. Casey lowered her head, mumbled something about not being hungry and shut herself in her room. 

She had tried to hard to not fall for Derek. In the beginning she'd just assumed that it was hormones and the fact that she now had someone to argue with. It wasn't until Casey was having that discussion with Paul where they'd been talking about Truman and Paul thought she was talking about someone else that it dawned on her. She liked Derek. And she'd talked so much about him, made so much of her life revolve around him that Paul had naturally thought that Casey’d been talking about Derek and not Truman.

Once she realized this, Casey tried really hard to like Truman, but didn't. She tried to be with Jesse, but couldn't. Every single time any guy tried with her, it always came back to the fact that whoever it was, they weren't Derek. She kept a secret notebook filled with her observations about him, his behavior towards her, and her behavior towards him, hoping to find something. But it was so back and forth between him possibly liking her to him despising her. Finally Casey gave up and decided to hold it all in until she died. A bit dramatic, but functional.

“Case, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?” Derek asked, knocking on her door.

“Um, maybe. I'll be out in a minute.” Casey called back.

She took a few deep breaths and composed herself. She would not show anything to Derek, especially when she was unsure about how he felt toward her.

“I ordered pizza,” Derek spoke through a full mouth, gesturing to the pizza box.

“Lovely. You could try cooking.” Casey teased.

“We don't want to burn down the apartment Spacey.” Derek huffed.

“Or you could learn Der.” she sweetly mocked.

“Spacey.”

“Der.”

“Casey,” there was a warning in his tone but she enjoyed a good teasing argument. It fueled the fire between them and she needed to feel it today.

“Der-bear,” she sweetly cooed.

They were so close that their noses bumped into each other but neither of them backed down. Casey’s breath hitched as Derek pulled back slightly and looked down at her lips. Casey didn't know how to react, so she waited, holding her breath.

He kissed her. He leaned down and kissed her and everything felt right in the world. Casey sighed and deepened the kiss, crawling over onto his lap. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Casey pulled back and rested her head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Well that was well worth the wait,” Derek chuckled lifting Casey’s chin so he could look at her.

“What?” Casey asked.

“You really are a Space Case. I've had f-f-feelings for you since day one Spacey.”

“But…..”

“Why do you think I argued with you so much and tried to push you away?”

“I thought you didn't like me,” Casey timidly admitted.

“Casey I was going insane living with you and not being able to make a move because of our families. I really like you. Hell, I'm pretty sure I love you. But I could do anything about it until this year. When we've finally been alone.”

“You love me?” Casey grinned and watched as Derek rolled his eyes.

He leaned in kissed her again. “You're not freaking out?”

“I love you too, dork. I've already thought and over thought everything. It doesn't scare me anymore.”

Derek grinned and hugged her close. Casey smiled into the embrace and knew that this was home.

“So you chased away my lab partner because you were jealous,” Casey smirked a few seconds later.

“Shut up Case,” Derek grumbled.

“How are we going to tell George and Mom?” Casey asked.

“I don't think they'll care as long as we stop fighting,” Derek shrugged.

Casey laughed and kissed Derek. A chill ran through her as she realized that she could do this anytime she pleased.

“So, it it too soon to suggest having hot sex orrrrrr,” Derek mischievously tossed out.

“Der-ek,” Casey huffed.

They both giggled and spent the rest of the night doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback


End file.
